


Иначе

by Vivisha



Series: Время перемен [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: В каноне Кампания Трауна заканчивается битвой при Билбринджи, но что, если Гранд-адмирал Империи мог бы избежать гибели от рук собственного телохранителя? Каким бы оказался исход сражения, которое должно было поставить точку в завоевательном походе Трауна?
Series: Время перемен [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816921
Kudos: 5





	Иначе

_«По моему мнению, именно он явил собой образец истинного лидера, который не задумывается о собственной выгоде, а лишь делает то, что должен. И я действительно горд тем, что мне довелось служить под его началом»_  
— Гилад Пеллеон о Трауне.*

Гилад Пеллеон, терзаемый неприятными предчувствиями, нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по приборной панели, ожидая расшифровки сообщения с Вейланда. Нет, этот день определённо не собирался становиться одним из лучших в его жизни. Ведь одного взгляда на битву у верфей Билбринджи было достаточно, чтобы понять, что преимущество медленно, но верно, перетекает на сторону противника.

— Докладывайте, капитан, — наконец сказал Траун.

— На гору напали, сэр. Две самостоятельные группы местных, и несколько человек повстанцев, и... — Пеллеон нахмурился, не в силах поверить в окончание фразы. — И группа ногри, — капитан «Химеры» не стал дочитывать сообщение до конца и замолчал, вглядываясь в непроницаемое выражение лица Гранд-адмирала.

Не будь обстановка боя столь напряжённой, Пеллеон бы точно выдохнул с облегчением. Потому что только теперь он понял, как близко они находились от фатальной ошибки.

Капитан прекрасно помнил своё удивление, услышав приказ Трауна об аресте собственного телохранителя. И — подумать только — он аргументировал это тем, что больше не уверен в верности ногри Империи. 

Пеллеон тогда небезосновательно подумал, что подобное высказывание в обществе профессионального убийцы было... ну, не самым безопасным делом. Рукх, видимо, был склонен с этим согласиться, и Пеллеон едва успел заметить оружие, блеснувшее в руках ногри, как серая тень успела оказаться в паре метров от Гранд-адмирала. 

Каким-то чудом один из парализующих зарядов, пущенных в Рукха, вовремя нашёл свою цель, и ногри рухнул на палубу. Но только когда отряд штурмовиков утащил бесчувственное тело бывшего телохранителя Трауна в сторону тюремных отсеков, Пеллеон позволил себе расслабиться.

На самом деле, он довольно давно ожидал какого-нибудь подвоха со стороны ногри, но полномасштабный переход на сторону повстанцев...

— Как видите, мои подозрения оказались небезосновательны, — невозмутимо заметил Траун, вырывая Пеллеона из потока размышлений, которые оказались непозволительно долгими. — Вероятно, тут сказалась моя ошибка на Хоногре. Ногри Хабаракх не только находился в плену у вуки, он также доставил кого-то из повстанцев на свою родную планету. Кого-то, кто смог разоблачить обман Империи и убедить присоединиться к другой стороне конфликта... Лея Органа, скорее всего.

— Но что насчёт Вейланда, сэр? — немедленно спросил Пеллеон, желая напомнить о не слишком подходящем времени для подобных рассуждений.

— Наша битва здесь, капитан. Не в моих и не в ваших силах остановить захват горы Тантисс, но в наших силах уничтожить крупную часть флота повстанцев прямо сейчас.

Капитан «Химеры» мысленно согласился со словами Трауна, но мысли о потере одного из главных козырей так просто не собирались покидать его. Едва ли сумасшедшего джедая можно было назвать самой перспективной защитой, не считая того, что К'Баот фактически игнорирует указания Империи... Пеллеону оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы от этой проблемы повстанцы их избавят. 

— Отправьте «Неумолимого» и «Вершителя» при поддержке ДИ-истребителей на защиту верфей, — продолжил Гранд-адмирал. — Конечно, трудно предположить, что такая группировка быстро займёт положенные позиции, но смотрите, что будет, капитан.

Звёздные разрушители из разных боевых соединений медленно поползли в сторону планеты. Только ленивый мог не заметить этого нехитрого манёвра. Но порядком потрёпанная группировка повстанцев продолжала держать строй и отстреливаться, не отправляя в сторону верфей подкрепления. Да и сил, выделенных Гранд-адмиралом на защиту Билбринджи, было смехотворно мало. Пеллеон с недоверием взглянул на Трауна.

— Дело в том, что адмирал Акбар, несмотря на необычный для его расы талант полководца, в сущности является рассудительным мон-каламари, который, учитывая прошлый опыт борьбы с Империей в нынешнем виде, в силу своих особенностей не может принять решение достаточно быстро. Он неминуемо заподозрит ловушку, понимая, что сил для защиты верфей недостаточно. И мы только укрепим его в этом мнении.

Пеллеон, сообразив, что от него требовалось, скомандовал крайним соединениям флангов проложить курс по вектору на Билбринджи.

— Сейчас главное — не сделать слишком очевидных ходов, — добавил Траун, указывая рукой на план смены дислокаций, — капитан чуть приподнял брови в удивлении: все передвижения смотрелись довольно-таки туманно, но это выглядело скорее как подготовка нового манёвра. — Теперь они будут уверены в том, что оборона верфей — это осторожная попытка разбить их строй и основной удар нанести по центру.

И действительно, масштабных передвижений внутри флота повстанцев не намечалось. Но как это вообще могло помочь в итоге, Пеллеон пока понять не смог.

— Начать атаку, — решительно скомандовал Гранд-адмирал, и только теперь капитан уловил точную последовательность движений.

Пока основная часть сил изображала бурную деятельность, одна из групп отрезала эскадру контрабандистов на верфях, а те, что изначально получили приказ защищать Билбринджи, начали поливать массированным огнём основную ударную силу повстанцев — крейсера мон-каламари — с тыла, где, предположительно, имперские корабли преследовали совершенно иную цель. 

И когда обе ударные группы соединились, кусочки паззла окончательно образовали чёткую картинку. Имперские силы своей внезапной атакой, во-первых, сняли нависшую над планетой угрозу почти до конца, во-вторых, всё-таки сумели разбить флотилию повстанцев на две группы, и теперь можно было спокойно наслаждаться неминуемым триумфом.

Действительно, вскоре оставшиеся в относительной целости судна повстанцев начали судорожно искать пути к отступлению, полностью потеряв любую координацию действий, и даже прославленный адмирал Акбар не смог этому помешать, где-то сказалось разрушение систем связи во многих частях флота, где-то — нависшая над экипажами угроза полного разгрома.

— Позвольте флагману Акбара уйти с поля боя, — напомнил Траун. — В любом случае, победа за нами, и он уже не сможет помешать этому.

Взглянув на лишённый большей части систем вооружения крейсер, сопровождаемый лишь горсткой крестокрылов, Пеллеон в полной мере согласился с этим суждением.

В следующие несколько часов капитан «Химеры» занимался только подсчётом убытков и распределением военнопленных, которых оказалось неожиданно много. Впрочем, среди них было немало контрабандистов, которые предпочли плен полёту в вакууме без скафандра, хотя и ко многим из них у Империи было немало вопросов. На которые Гранд-адмирал Траун, несомненно, получит ответы.

Но хотя значительная часть флота повстанцев была разгромлена, Сокровищница Императора досталась врагу, и это значительно преуменьшало многие недавние достижения Империи. Впрочем, Пеллеон был уверен, что Траун не позволил бы одной, пусть и столь существенной потере сорвать все свои планы.

Так или иначе, теперь Пеллеон мог сказать наверняка одно: в жизни Галактики начиналась новая эпоха, и Империи под предводительством Трауна в ней отводилась отнюдь не последняя позиция. И это действительно обнадёживало.

***

Когда Хан Соло наконец оторвался от изучения инфопланшета со сводками последних новостей, его лицо определённо говорило само за себя.

— Всё действительно так плохо? — уточнила Лея.

— И ещё чуть хуже, — Хан скривился, изображая крайнюю степень недовольства. — Акбар потерял флот на Билбринджи. Это была ловушка Трауна, и никто пока даже не может представить, как ему удалось так хорошо всё просчитать. А нам остаётся отсутствие кораблей, куча ребят, которых надо срочно вытаскивать из лап Империи, а также паника в правительстве в качестве бонуса.

— У них теперь есть причины для паники, — мрачно заметила Лея. — Едва ли Новая Республика в таком состоянии сумеет полноценно защищать себя.

— А если учесть количество систем, которые вскоре добровольно перейдут на сторону Империи, я бы не стал с уверенностью ставить на вас, — добавил Тэлон Каррде. — И знаете... если учесть, сколько моих ребят попало в плен — вы, должно быть, уже знаете об их неудавшейся авантюре — пожалуй, мне пора пересмотреть свои взгляды на эту ситуацию.

Лея задержала пристальный взгляд на контрабандисте и положила ладонь на плечо Хана, который попытался привстать и немедленно высказать, что он думает по поводу этой затеи.

— Я понимаю. В любом случае, не думаю, что стоит пытаться задерживать вас силой, хотя мне и хотелось бы продолжения нашего сотрудничества.

— Да, кажется, оно откладывается на неопределённый срок. В данной ситуации сохранение нейтралитета остаётся приоритетом для моей организации, — не слишком радостно закончил мысль Каррде.

— Я, пожалуй, пока останусь, — резко заметила Мара Джейд. — У меня к Империи ещё есть пара неоплаченных счетов.

— Я и сам не в восторге от этого, — ответил контрабандист. — Но это единственное решение, которое я могу принять сейчас.

— Я знаю. Не беспокойся об этом, — Мара кивнула. — В таком случае, кажется, пора прощаться.

Провожая взглядом Каррде, уходящего в сторону посадочной площадки, Лея Органа-Соло думала о том, как близко к поражению Новую Республику ставил исход битвы при Билбринджи. Поразительно близко, учитывая, что совсем недавно она и сама была уверена в скорой победе над Империей. 

Но Лея знала, что не готова позволить разрушить идеалы, за которые она боролась всю жизнь. Не готова позволить разрушить будущее: самой Леи и всей галактики — и одно, два, пусть даже целая цепочка поражений не заставит её отступиться от этой цели.

_2014_

**Author's Note:**

> * — цитата выдумана автором и относится к периоду, который следует после событий фанфика.


End file.
